Support
by Blood-Sucker-1428
Summary: While another doctor leaves Healen Lodge being no help, Reno reflects on how the Turks demonstrate their emotions, and how they all try to help each other, particularly as they try to hold it together and Reno tries to support Tseng. Read and Review.


**Author's Note:**** So here it is. Not only is this the first time I've written for the FF7 fandom, but it is also the first time in a LONG time that I've written something that wasn't an essay, portfolio, or script. With this in mind please be easy on me, people, and review kindly :). Inspired by friends, family, and myself, as well as what popped into my mind as I tried to analyse the Turks' relationships. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**By the way, if ANYONE knows how I can make this doc editor leave bigger gaps where I want breaks without adding a line or some dashes, let me know :).**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Final Fantasy 7, why would I? If I did I'd either be making a remake or movies/TV series out of it if I did, not writing fan fiction!**

* * *

**Support:**** by Blood-Sucker-1428**

People all deal with tough emotions, like stress, anxiety, sadness, and anger, in different ways. The Turks were trained to be blank canvases, so when out in public it was often impossible to see any signs of inappropriate emotions. But Turks were also trained to read people impeccable, and they could see the little hints within each other. Reno muttered under his breath more, Elena was less sure of herself, Rude got a stiffness to him, and Tseng would fix his sleeves, or his cufflinks. This is how they behaved in front of peering eyes. Around only themselves and those they trusted – however – they demonstrated different, more obvious walls and disguises.

Rufus Shinra was an open book. He traded this eerie calmness and self-confidence of his for yelling. He'd rant and rave until he stormed off outside or to the nearest balcony and just stood there. He didn't necessarily have to start off with what he was mad or upset about either. Reno had once witness Rufus go off at a secretary about bringing him a cold coffee before the secretary ran out and Rufus continued on to the only person in the room – poor Reno – about budget cuts.

When it came to Reno, well it depended, really. If he were angry he'd have a tendency to yell too, just to get it off his chest. He couldn't stand to have something weighing heavily on his chest, it made him feel uncomfortable, and if he wore I tie he'd tug it off just to breath. When Reno was disappointed or something similar though, he'd be much more likely to make inappropriate or sometimes self-depreciating jokes. He thought the jokes covered up enough to make him seem normal. Those who knew Reno well – so really, only the fellow Turks – could see through the fake smiles.

Elena. Elena could just not stop talking. They'd had worked it out once she got more experienced as a Turk. When Elena was a newbie she'd let important information slip without meaning to purely because she couldn't stop herself, and that it must have been nerves that made spew word vomit uncontrollably. Reno – once they'd come up with this theory – had wanted to confirm it; so he had asked Tseng to compliment something about Elena the next day. He'd walked in the next day and went to look at the paper work on his desk. Nonchalantly he'd spoken to Elena without looking up.

"Elena, is that a new perfume?" She'd almost choked.

"N-n-no, Sir." She'd managed to stutter out eventually. Again he did not look up, but raised his eyebrows slightly and pursed his lips.

"Oh, well you smell lovely."

She hadn't stopped talking about how she'd gotten into the perfume in the first place for minutes. Apparently the first bottle was a sweet sixteen present from her sister and she had loved it. It was expensive so she couldn't get it again until she started earning a good pay, and now she wore nothing else. On the bright side, Reno knew what he could get her for a birthday present… or more likely an apology present next time he made her mad or upset her.

Rude, well, there wasn't too much more obvious change in Rude. He was a tad stiffer, as stated before, but if possible, he talked less. Even private conversations with Reno would only earn a shrug or a real quick answer. When he'd broken up with a long term girlfriend, Reno had to keep listing possible reasons for Rude to be acting off until he got an answer, which was no answer.

Tseng was a curious one. He tidy up, put things into their correct position, or re-organise things. Once, before Tseng was the boss, and had Reno's position as second in command, a group mission had gone wrong. Only one person had to take the fall and Tseng – as Veld's protégé – was the least dispensable person on the team so he had volunteered to be the sacrifice. He'd been standing next to Reno's desk when Veld had come in to yell at him. Tseng's face didn't change, nor did his voice portray anything but calm, but he was neatening up Reno's inbox of paper work, and placing all the stray pens together. After Veld retreated to his office Tseng had inhaled sharply and retied his already neat hair.

It was not always a matter of how to recognise when your colleague or friend was distressed, but also a matter of how you helped them deal with it. Again, they all handled it differently, and they all had strengths in this department. Except maybe Rufus, who usually told people to suck it up, but even this attitude was exactly what the group needed some times.

Elena always tried to make herself useful, like a lot of women he'd known over his life, tough little Elena became quite mothering. She'd make cups of coffee, see if you needed something, or see if she could help. She'd quickly learnt everyone's coffee orders, preferred way of teas, and since they'd been under the same roof in Healen, she'd even learnt everyone's drinks. Tseng liked red wine, but sometimes would prefer a nice liqueur. Reno and Rude were the same, they'd have beer but if that weren't available any brown alcohol would do fine. Rufus liked scotch neat, but sometimes he'd share a bottle of wine with Tseng, or a white wine if Elena had one open. It was nice sometimes, for the killer dogs of Shinra, to find a warm coffee on their desk when they needed it. It could make you forget you were guard dogs, and maybe think for a second you were a lap dog, or at the very least allowed inside with the humans.

Rude was – to no surprise – not that different from usual, but he made it known quietly that he was there. He was there if Reno or Elena wanted to talk, with a firm hand on the shoulder or a look. He'd catch Tseng's eye, or approach him and by silently standing there, ask if he could do anything, for him or Rufus if Rufus was the issue. Reno was almost certain he'd have gone off the rails every time Tseng had gone missing and he had to take over as leader if it weren't for Rude standing beside him, occasionally sharing a pearl of wisdom that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Tseng was more present about being there for support. He'd do the same with Rude as Rude would to others, he'd catch Rude's eye, or if Rude was in the break room sitting quietly, he'd sit on the other side of the table, equally silent. He'd let Elena talk his ear off. Even if Tseng wasn't listening, even if he had a migraine and just wanted peace, he'd just let her talk to him, occasionally nodding or shaking his head. With Reno and Rufus, he knew they needed to get it out. Tseng would always let Rufus yell, and wait until the young man and finished and gone for a breather before approaching him with a solution or an opinion. Reno it would be the same, but if Reno was joking about it and hiding his feelings, Tseng would even go so far to get it out of him. Tseng would get Reno in private and either ask questions or insult him until Reno just snapped and let it out. In these situations, it often ended with Tseng pulling out one of those cigarettes that he "never smoked in his life" out of his pocket and handing it to Reno. Reno usually supplied the lighter. When Veld had abandoned the Turks, they'd even shared a smoke… though Tseng still claims that never happened. Even if Tseng had been the one to make you feel bad by reprimanding you, he'd let you know somehow that it wasn't personal. He'd treat you the same personally. Something he'd picked up from Veld, never let what happened one day effect how you and that crew member interact the next day.

Reno tried to cheer people up. That's what he was good at, getting a smile out of someone and even better, a laugh. After he'd worked out what was wrong with Rude, he'd dedicated himself to at least get the smile out of the lug. He'd over exaggerate everything that was wrong with his ex-girlfriend, or talk about his last adventures with women. Reno would be so proud of himself and have a huge grin on his face once he'd made Rude laugh. He'd sling his arm around Elena, and say something nice to her, saying she did a good job if it were a mission she was upset over, get her to acknowledge this, and then make her laugh. He'd never spent too much time with Rufus, and had to maintain a purely professional relationship before their world fell to pieces. These days, however, since they'd all been thrust together, Reno had noticed Rufus smiled or even chuckled slightly whenever one of Reno's pranks would get a good reaction out of the victim. He'd gotten a great laugh out of Rufus a few weeks ago when he had taken the screws out of Tseng's desk chair. Tseng had fallen over and his second coffee of the morning had gone all over him. Tseng was so furious at Reno, but no matter what he did, Reno couldn't keep a straight face as he was reprimanded. Rufus, after recovering from laughing had waved Tseng off, telling him to get over it, and that Rufus would pay to get the suit dry cleaned. Reno was grinning from ear to ear all day.

Tseng was harder though, he was more likely to chuckle if he and Reno were desperately working hard on the details of a mission. Reno would suggest something outlandish and shrug largely, to which Tseng would make a noise somewhere between a scoff and a laugh, then make a sarcastic comment. If he was worried, that wouldn't work. The best thing to do was to be the best possible second in command and support.

i~i~i

Reno, Elena, and Rude were spread out in the main room to the lodge. Reno was lying on the couch, hands folded behind his head, Rude was leaning against a wall, and Elena was sitting on a bench at the kitchenette. The ceiling fan was on low, distorting the lights so they appeared to be flickering. They were in silence, so they all looked over when the door to Rufus' private quarters opened. A doctor in a white coat, which now had grim black smudges along the sleeves, emerged. Behind him followed Tseng, his ever present mask very barely hiding the concern that pulled the corners of his mouth down. A few wet coughs were heard from the room as Tseng closed the door and lead the doctor to the entrance.

"I'm sorry," the doctor spoken quietly, never once looking over at the other three Turks who had their eyes peeled on the two. "There isn't anything else I can do right now."

"It's fine." Tseng was perfectly still as he spoke. There was a lull before he reached for the door. "We didn't expect a miracle." The door was pulled open, Tseng's hand never leaving the doorknob.

"There are people constantly searching for a cure." The doctor used his soothing voice he probably was trained to speak to ill-fated patients and their families' in. "As soon as we have anything I'll get in contact with you." Tseng wore the blank expression he was trained to use when being tortured. Any doctor willing to see Rufus within the area all had his number and none had yet to call again. The doctor was trying desperately not to look at the three sets of killers eyes, all disappointed in him. Tseng gestured to the open door with his free hand.

"Thank you," He didn't mean it, "We appreciate your help." The doctor stood for a moment in silence, as if expecting Tseng to offer to shake his hand, but when it didn't happen, he just nodded and left. As soon as he retreated through the door, Tseng closed it. He walked towards the other Turks, all looking at him.

"Nothin', huh?" Reno's words weren't so much a question as they were a statement. "Not even something for the pain?" Tseng inwardly sighed before he answered.

"No, I'm afraid not." Reno scoffed to himself, Rude looked down to the ground. Elena tapped on the counter rapidly – sixteen times, they counted – before the next words were spoken.

"How's Rufus?" She asked. The silence that followed was enough of an answer. Rufus wasn't dealing with it well.

The room remained silent for a few moments as everybody stood still, occasionally glancing at another. Tseng pulled on his right cufflink.

"Rude, would you mind escorting Rufus around the usual grounds." What Tseng meant was, would you mind pushing Rufus around in his wheelchair, since it's hard to move around in the grass for him so he could clear his head. No one would say that though, they tried desperately to allow Rufus some dignity and respect.

Rude nodded, before walking towards Rufus' room. Rude tapped lightly on the door with a gloved hand and waited for some sort of recognition from the other side of the door before entering.

The room remained still as Reno and Elena waited for orders. None came, instead Tseng – without so much as a deep breath to give away any thought- slowly turned around and walked quietly to the little Turk office they had placed together. It was a reasonable sized room in the lodge with a couple of wooden desks for them to work on, and any working resources they managed to find. He straightened a painting on his way, and then shut the door.

Reno remained lying in his position on the couch for a moment, watching the fan circle, and listening to the light tapping he presumed was Elena's fingers on the kitchen bench. He closed his eyes for a moment before clearing his throat and sitting up.

"Hey, 'Lena, you know what's a great idea? How about you make us all a coffee, hey? Nice and strong." He flashed he a smile, wearing the mask he wore that gave off confidence and happiness even when he was worried. She nodded to herself.

"Sure." She said finally. "I'll see if we have any of that Wutain coffee left." Ah, breaking out the good stuff. Reno's smile relaxed to a more natural half grin that tugged on the left side of his face.

"Átta girl." He said, getting completely off the couch, and gaining a half serious – half mocking glare from the blonde girl. Reno started walking towards the office. "Just leave them out here, we'll be back out in a sec."

Reno walked into the makeshift office and shut the door quietly behind him. In front of him was Tseng, without his jacket on, rolling up his sleeves, facing the centre desk. The leader of the Turk's jacket hung on the back of the chair that belonged to the desk on Reno's right.

"Hey boss man." Reno spoke and walked forward. Tseng did not turn around, and did not speak until Reno was standing on his right.

"This desk is slightly off centre." He said, eyeing the area as if he were scoping a place for clues or ideas.

"With the wall, you mean? 'Cause it's totally in line with the window." Reno nodded towards the window. The wooden blinds were only slightly open, allowing only a small amount of sunlight into the room, leaving a pattern like prison bars on the floor and the edge of the desk in question.

"Yes," It was slow and thoughtful. "But I'm debating whether it's more aesthetically pleasing to be in line with the window or centred in the wall." Reno cracked a lopsided grin and looked over at the Wutai man to his left.

"This has been bugging you for a long time, hasn't it?" This was followed by that half scoff noise.

"You have no idea." Reno laughed silently to himself.

"Right, well let's move it then, and if you still don't like it we'll move it back later." They both looked at the desk for a moment, Reno waiting for an answer, Tseng deliberating. This desk wasn't light. When they had moved it in there, Reno was certain it was made of some dense metal, not wood. Tseng started walking to the right of the desk, pushing the chair out of the way, Reno taking his cue walked to the left.

"We only need to move it a few steps over." Reno agreed. After a countdown they lifted the mysteriously heavy desk a few steps over and placed it down with a heavy thud. Tseng moved the chair back into place and both men returned to their original viewing positions, arms crossed against their chests.

"Better?" Reno asked. Tseng's eyes narrowed and his head tilted to the left ever so slightly as he scrutinized the desk.

"It's perhaps slightly more satisfactory." Reno smiled once more at this response.

Another moment of silence as the two stood there, both pretending to be examining the desk, but both thinking about much larger issues than the positions of a little desk. Reno's eyes flickered over to the other man's face for only a second before they landed onto the desk once again. The bars from the light now only landing on the quarters of the desk. If he were more analytical he could probably find a lot of meaning in that image.

"Hey boss, it's going to be ok."

"Of course, it's going to be ok." Tseng said, using his firm tone to try and reassure Reno. He had missed the point. "We've made it through a lot wors-"

"No, boss," Reno stopped him. "It's going to be ok." Tseng stopped and looked at him. Reno smiled sheepishly. "We've made it through a lot worse." Tseng took a breath as he looked to the ground for a moment and nodded. His façade broken for a moment as he allowed a moment of relief and understanding to crossover his face.

"You're right, Reno." Tseng looked up. "Thank you." Reno's smile softened with a small nod, as he patted the shorter man on the shoulder.

"Any time, boss man."

Tseng broke from the moment, as turned to grab his jacket, pulling his sleeves down.

"I think," He started as he slipped his arm into on sleeve of the jacket. "It's about time for a coffee."

"I already got Elena to make 'em." Reno said, a laugh in his voice.

"That is the best news I've heard in weeks." Tseng said as he pulled the door open to leave the office and Reno laughed.

The best thing Reno could to for Tseng was to be the best second in command he could possibly be. He could support the boss in his decisions, no matter how small and trivial, and he could take the lead if he needed to.

Now maybe he'd get Tseng to let him have one of those cigarettes he didn't smoke before Rufus got back.

* * *

**Author's Note****: There we go! My first Final Fantasy 7 fanfic! Not too bad I hope! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it!**


End file.
